The Black Desire - Prologue - The Discovery
by Jo Beth
Summary: Rose and Aggy and Crystal find each other and discover they are Sailor Scouts! Please R & R.....


~ Prologue ~  
  
Rose, Aggy and Crystal were all sisters. Rose and Aggy were twins, age 14. Crystal was the younger sister, being 12 years old.  
Rose had blonde hair which was cut off at her shoulders. Her blue-green eyes reflected the sea. Her favorite colors were blue and yellow, which happened to be most of the colors in her wardrobe.  
Aggy, Rose's twin, had light brown hair, which was odd because Rose was blonde. Aggy's eyes were blue-green, also. Her favorite colors were orange and pink.  
Crystal had long, wavy black hair, which hung to her mid-back. She had brown - almost reddish looking - eyes. Her favorite colors were black and purple.  
Rose, Aggy, and Crystal didn't always know that they were sisters. Here's the story:  
  
Eight years ago, when the twins were 6 and Crystal was 4, their parents, Lita and Ken, broke up and divorced. Ken took Aggy and Crystal and moved to California. Lita took Rose and went to England. For six and a half years, Rose and Aggy and Crystal were separated.  
Eventually, Rose and Lita moved to America in hopes of finding a good job. Rose started going to Junior High in her new neighborhood. She also learned that around the corner from her house was an extremely old library, and Rose loved going there to check out ancient books.  
One day, as Rose was leaving the library, she was looking at her books she just recently got, and wasn't paying and attention to where she was going. Rose bumped into another girl who looked her age and was heading to the library.  
A shock came through Rose. She looks like me! Their eyes met and locked, and they seemed to understand each other.  
"I'm...I'm s-sorry," the girl said. She stooped and started to gather up the scattered books. Rose bent down too, then she got weak in the knees. The girl looked at her, then put a hand over her mouth in shock. Then, both girls smiled. They had found each other! For on each of their hands was a small, delicate silver ring. It had the design of a blue flower. Both rings were exactly the same.  
They got up, laughing merrily and hugged each other. Rose remembered her mother, Lita, saying that the two girls who wore the same rings as her were her sisters.  
Rose frowned. "Who has the other ring?"  
"Crystal, my...uh...our sister."  
"Which reminds me, my name is Rose, and you are..."  
"Aggy. Nice to meetcha. C'mon, let's head to my place. Crystal should be at home. She'll be excited to see ya!" Aggy grabbed Rose's hands and pulled her along.  
When they got to Aggy's house, Aggy yelled out, "Crystal!"  
Rose heard some footsteps from upstairs, and then saw a young girl stick her head out.  
"Who is that?", she asked.  
Rose smiled and held out her ring for Crystal to see. Crystal saw, and tumbled down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairwell, she stood up, brushed herself off, and looked at Rose.  
"Wow! You look like Aggy!", she exclaimed.  
"That's because they're twins." The three of them looked up the stairs and saw a man standing there.  
"Are you...are you my father?", Rose asked.  
"Yes...Aggy is your twin, Crystal is your younger sister, and...I am your father."  
"...my twin?" Rose looked back at Aggy. "How come we have different hair colors?"  
"I don't know. We were born that way, I guess," replied Aggy.  
Ken turned and started walking away. "I'll leave you three to talk ; I'll be down later." He disappeared into a room upstairs.  
Rose looked at Aggy, then Crystal. Then Crystal spoke.  
"Let's put our rings together and examine them." They all sat down , and put their rings on the coffee table.  
Suddenly, the rings started glowing with a bright light. Crystal gasped and put a hand over her mouth.  
But Rose knew what was happening. "The wands!"  
"Huh?" Aggy and Crystal asked in unison.  
"The transformers..." she mumbled.  
Three shapes had formed above the rings and Rose gingerly took one. She took the blue one. Aggy was automatically drawn to the orange one, and the black one lured Crystal. Then, each one knew just what to say.  
"Calisto Star Power!"  
"Amalthea Star Power!"  
"Io Star Power!"  
The transformation had begun, and their lives were forever altered. Rose became Sailor Calisto, Aggy became Sailor Amalthea, and Crystal became Sailor Io.  
"My gosh golly gee! We're sailor scouts!" shouted an excited Aggy.  
"Yeah, just like mom...," said Rose.  
"Mom was a sailor scout?"  
"Is a sailor scout."  
"Cool!"  
"Can we meet her?"  
"Yeah, I'll take you to my place." Then, turning, she shouted to Ken, "Bye dad!"  
When they got to Rose's house, two of them sat down. They had de-transformed. Rose ran into her mother's room.  
"Mom! Mom! You'll never guess what happened!"  
Lita smiled. "You found your two sisters, created your transforming wands, and found out you are a sailor soldier sworn to protect the moon and the earth."  
Rose was dumbfounded. Lita patted her hand.  
"When you're a mother, you just know these things. Now, where are they?"  
Rose and Lita left the room, hand in hand, Rose feeling happiness and excitement; Lita feeling she had done her job.  
  
That's the story of how Rose, Aggy and Crystal found each other and how they became sailor scouts, fighting evil. And that's where our real story begins, two years later... 


End file.
